U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,851 granted to Robert H. Sims Apr. 5, 1960 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,030 granted to Charles W. Ramsey et al Oct. 5, 1965 disclose typical wiring harness clips that are attached at predetermined locations along a wiring harness to secure the wiring harness to support panels and the like existing along the route of the wiring harness. Each of these known wiring harness clips comprise a concave elongate base and a self expanding head which is integrally attached to a central portion of the elongate base. The wiring harness clip is attached to the wiring harness by taping the concave elongate base to a bundle of wires forming part of the wiring harness as shown in FIG. 1 of the '851 Sims patent. The wiring harness clip is then attached to a support panel or the like, for instance by inserting the self expanding head through a hole in the support panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,134 granted to Ryuetsu Oikawa discloses several wiring harness clips that are attached at predetermined locations along a wiring harness to secure the wiring harness to support panels and the like existing along the route of the wiring harness. Each of these known wiring harness clips comprise a flat or concave elongate base that is attached to the wiring harness by taping the elongate base to a bundle of wires forming part of the wiring harness. The wiring harness clip is then attached to a support panel or the like, either by a clamp as shown in FIGS. 1-4 of the Okiawa '134 that is adapted to be secured to a retainer on a support panel (not shown) or by a bolt (not shown) that extends through a hole of the wiring harness clip as shown in FIG. 5 of the Oikawa '134 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,018 granted to Christopher J. Darr et al discloses a T-shaped molded clip for a wiring harness having an elongate base that can be taped to a wiring harness. The base includes a web or webs so that the base can be bent to either side for attaching the base to the wiring harness.
Due to their shapes, the wiring harness clips disclosed in the above patents all require an injection molding process to manufacture the particular wiring harness clip. These wiring harness clips may be suitable for their intended purpose. However, the required injection molding manufacture is a relatively expensive procedure.